


Injustice

by dayspassquicker



Category: Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayspassquicker/pseuds/dayspassquicker





	Injustice

She’s still her Miss America weight. Never skips church. Is nice to animals.

She turns forty anyway.

*  
Jim knows he’s stuffy. But sometimes Murphy grins, and he thinks he might have made a good father after all.

*  
Tonight’s the night. Expensive suit, power tie. Silverberg, you’re unstoppable.

The cashier frowns. “Can I see your ID?”

*  
Frank says it’s that the house is too big, but it’s that the rooms are too empty. He’s too old for all that space.

*  
Avery has his grandmother’s eyes, blue and bright. Murphy wishes she could show her. Just once. Look.


End file.
